A New Chapter
by mdonnelly
Summary: This is from the point of view of a girl who, recently moving to London, meets Sherlock Holmes. While John's away, she takes his place. There is action, plot twists, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Day It All Began.

Not many people can say they have met the infamous Sherlock Holmes, let alone been with him on one of his escapades. But I can. I was with Sherlock the day the Earth was quiet. The day Sherlock died.

It all began on the most dreary of days. I should suppose it was a regular day in London but then again, I had just moved there from the good old U.S. of A. I was at a bus stop on the corner of Baker Street with that day's newspaper covering my head and my new peacoat to protect me from the cold. As I stared down at my now ruined shoes, I saw a pair of feet splash through a puddle and stop right next to me. Obviously a man due to the style of shoe. I looked up to see the face of the man standing next to me, when I heard a him say, "Doesn't this rain just sum up my day." His voice was very cold, and very, well, how should I say it, distant. I turned to look at the tall, mysterious man head on and saw a very handsome guy in a trench coat, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, with high cheek bones, semi-curly black hair, and piercingly blue eyes. And when I say semi-curly, I mean his hair kind of flipped up at the ends, like he had just got out of bed.

Though I knew he had been talking to himself when he was talking about the weather, I looked up and hastily replied, "Doesn't sum up my day." "I wasn't talking to you.", He retorted, "But if you must know, my friend left me alone for the weekend to see his sister with only a note on the kitchen table as to why and stating that he would be back Monday. What in God's name did he mean by that! Now, I have to do everything myself!" He spat this last part out very angrily.

I knew just how he felt for my , now ex, boyfriend had walked out on me a month ago, hence my new beginnings in London.

"Actually, I know just how you feel. Why don't I take you to a nice coffee house I found right down the street to get out of the rain, order us some coffee or tea, and we can talk about it."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

The Coffee House

The warmth of the coffee house was a wonderful contrast to the cold of the rainy day outside. It was nice and cozy, reminding me of my favorite coffee house back home. It's windows were fogged up because the differences of temperature on either side of the glass and the coffee house was filled with enough people for there to be not many tables left but not enough for it to be so noisy you couldn't hear yourself think. As I walked up to retrieve our order of coffee with cream and two sugars for me, and tea for the strange man from the bus stop, I couldn't help but think how handsome he was and wonder why he had decided to go and stand next to me for there had been plenty of other people around us.

I walked back to the table with a drink in each hand and staying out of the paths of the other coffee-goers. When I got to our table, the strange man graciously took his tea and I sat down on the other side of the table clutching the coffee so it's heat could transfer to my still cold hands. The man took a sip of his tea, put it down on the table, laced his fingers through each other as he laid his hands on the table and began to speak. "My name,' he said,'is Sherlock Holmes. I live in a flat at 221 B Baker Street with my friend and roommate John Watson. I'm the world's only consulting detective, recently came back from the dead, and can tell who someone is just by looking at them. You are an American who has just moved to London, probably for business purposes. You do not yet know your way around the city hence the discovery of this shop that most likely has remnants that remind you of home. You originate from New York I would guess by your accent, and own a horse seeing as how your'e wearing a bracelet of braided horse hair. You care about what's going on around you, hence the paper, but have probably already read it seeing as how you do not care that it has become wet meaning you are a heavy reader seeing as how it only came out 4 hours ago. You don't have many friends here, if any, which is why you were so eager to talk to me. Is that correct?" "For the most part." I replied. "Tell me where I went wrong." "I moved to London to begin a new life, I do originate from New York, but you failed to notice that I now live in Texas, which is why I talked you. New Yorkers, for the most part, are very rude. I saw you step up next to me and when you stated how the weather summarized your day thus far, I decided that I should probably find a way to make it a bit better for I hate seeing people feeling down." He looked mildly surprised and stated, "It has been a while since I have underestimated someone and someone also know how to deduce things. I find you quite interesting. Why a new start?" He leaned over the table looking at me as if I were something completely new and he had never seen before. "My boyfriend left me about a month ago, and I decided to have a fresh beginning somewhere else. Plus, I have always wanted to go to London. It's history has always intrigued me." "Interesting.", he muttered slowly leaning back in his chair. I took a sip of my coffee, wincing as it scalded my tongue. "You know, I do need help navigating around London. Maybe, you could help me?," I asked this not only so I could find my way around London but also as an excuse to talk to this very interesting man known as Sherlock Holmes and find out more about him. "Well,' he sighed,"Seeing as how I have nothing to do,I might as well." "Splendid!" I exclaimed smiling, all the while. "But, if something comes up, you either run with me or go home." "Alright." We walked out of the coffee house, his coat billowing from the gust of wind that came through the open door and I trotted after him, all worries gone and excited to see what would happen next.


End file.
